Like a Shooting Star
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: She entered his life like a shooting star, brightening his life for a small fraction of a moment, and then she was gone. But he will forever feel the effect of her being a part of his world.
1. Wildfire

Chapter 1: Wildfire

Troy zoomed in and out of the crowd of people milling around the hallway. His destination was his girlfriend's locker and he had only one more corner to turn before he reached it. As he rounded the corner, he spotted her in the midst of a conversation with her best friend. They seemed to be in a deep discussion so he hung back for a bit to give them some privacy. When the valedictorian departed from his girlfriend's side, he made his move. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations, Salutatorian," he whispered in her ear.

Turning her head, she smiled softly at him and kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"So, how about I take you out tonight and we can really celebrate?"

Sighing, she removed herself from his arms and reached inside her locker for her bag. "As fun as that sounds, I have a lot of homework to do."

"You're a senior and there's only a few more weeks of school."

After slamming her locker shut, she turned to him with a small smile. "That doesn't mean I should slack on my work."

He watched as she walked away from him before following and lacing his fingers with hers. "I guess you're right. Can't have them taking back your prestigious honor now, can we?"

"No we can't," she replied, knocking her shoulder against his. "So have you decided on which school you're gonna go to?"

Scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, he shook his head. "No."

"Troy!" she exclaimed, exasperatedly. "If you don't choose soon, you'll get pushed onto the wait list or will have to wait until January."

"I know! I know! I just…haven't decided yet. My dad and Chad both want me to go to U of A, but," He shrugged, "I'm not sure if that's where I really wanna go."

She looked at him with that familiar gaze that he knew too well; the one that told him that she understood. He'd seen it so many times over the course of their relationship and he was always taken aback by it, but he found comfort in it. He loved the fact that she was so unlike the other people in his life; that she didn't find the need to push him in one direction even if his heart might be in another.

"I mean, I've narrowed it down to three schools, but I'm still unsure of which one to pick."

The smile that made its way to her face warmed his heart. "Whatever your decision is, Troy, just be sure that it's what you really want. Okay?"

God, did he love her. Without answering, he pulled her to him and kissed her softly. He'd never told her how he felt about her – never could muster up the courage to – but he knew that he had fallen fast and hard for Gabriella Montez and he knew that being away from her after they graduated was going to be the hardest thing he's ever done. A clearing of a throat brought him out of daze and he, reluctantly, pulled away from her lips. He nearly cursed out loud when he saw their homeroom teacher standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know that you only have less than two months left of being students at this school, Mr. Bolton, but that does not mean that you may break the rules. I can still issue out a detention for you and Miss Montez," the middle aged woman spoke, delivering each line with as much dramatics as the members of the club she oversaw. "Would you like that?"

"No, Ms. Darbus," he groaned as Gabriella shook her head at the same time.

"Good. Let this be a warning to you. If I catch you again, detention will be in order." With that said, she moved along.

"I can honestly say that I will not miss that woman."

"Troy!" He felt her small hand hit his stomach and he let out a small 'oomph' before turning to her.

"What?"

Shaking her head, she smiled. "Admit it, you're going to miss her."

He grinned. "Maybe."

Giggling, she grabbed his hand. "Come on, Wildcat, let's go home."

* * *

With a lurch, the beat up yellow pick-up truck came to a halt against the curb in front of Gabriella's home. The two teenagers that sat inside remained quiet for a time. Troy glanced over at his brilliant girlfriend and tried to think of something that would warrant as an excuse for him to come over later. As Ms. Darbus said, they both just had two more months of being students at East High and, though they would have the summer, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Come over tonight?" She spoke before he had a chance to and he was surprised to hear those three words tumble from her lips.

His mouth opened a few times and he knew he looked like a fish out of water, but he honestly wasn't expecting her to say that. "Um…s-sure." He cleared his throat. "Sure."

She smiled before leaning over and kissing him soundly. "See you later, Troy."

Nodding, he watched as she climbed out of the cab and closed the door behind her. He waited until she was safely behind her door before driving off.

Hours later, Troy found himself pulling up to the Montez household for the second time that day. Going to the passenger side, he grabbed the picnic basket he prepared beforehand and the pizza box he picked up on the way there and started towards the back of the house where Gabriella's room lay. He took out his phone and quickly dialed her number. He knew that it would have been easier just to speed dial her, but he liked knowing that it was burned into the back of his brain.

"Hello?"

"Pizza delivery."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I don't believe I remember ordering a pizza."

"Well, that's a shame, because I've got a really good pizza that's going to go to waste."

"I'll be right out." Moments later, he watched as she walked out onto her balcony; clothed in a wine colored dress. "You know, you could have just used the door. My mom's not home."

"Where's the fun in that?" Using the pulley that he had installed a few months ago after Gabriella was grounded for staying out too late, he hoisted the picnic basket and pizza box up to her and waited until she had detached them before climbing the tree. "Besides," he voiced, a bit out of breath, "I like being the Romeo to your Juliet."

"You are aware that they both die at the end of the play, right?"

"That I am, but I like to think we're the more sensible Romeo and Juliet." He took the basket from her and carried it inside. "Romeo and Juliet without all the drama."

"Where's the fun in that?" She echoed his earlier words and he glanced at her.

"You mean you want me to kill your cousin and effectively banish myself after being married to you for an hour?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No."

"Good, because I think we would have to reevaluate our relationship if you want that much drama in your life." He went into the picnic basket and pulled out a thin blanket to spread out on the floor of her room. Gabriella disappeared from the room and reappeared a few minutes later with two cups and two plates in her hand. "Always thinking ahead." He stood and grabbed her face, pressing his lips against hers. "God, you're sexy."

"You're not too bad yourself." He took the plates and cups from her and set them down. Within minutes, the contents of the basket were spread across the blanket.

"Mademoiselle." He held out his hand and she took it. He helped her into a sitting position on the blanket before taking his seat across from her.

They spent the next hour talking about everything and nothing. There was a voice in the back of his head that kept imploring him to tell her the truth – to tell her the depth of his feelings for her – but the fear of what was to come in just a few months' time forced his mouth to stay shut.

"Troy." He looked up from the pizza he had been picking at and gazed at her. There was something in her eyes that caused his fear to rear its ugly head again and he wasn't too fond of the feeling in the pit of his stomach that look caused. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before fixing her brown gaze on him once more. "I got accepted into Stanford."

He smiled brightly and leant across to kiss her. "That's great, Baby."

"Is it?"

Confusion replaced happiness as he tilted his head. "Of course. It's your dream school. You've been telling me about wanting to go there since I've known you."

"Yeah, but that was before…" She trailed off and he wondered what the ending of that sentence sounded like. "I got accepted into their honors program and, if I say yes, they would allow me to go stay a week on campus to meet with professors, tour the school, and sit in on lectures."

"It sounds like an amazing opportunity, Gabs." There was a look in her chocolate orbs that begged him to tell her to say no to it, but he couldn't be selfish with this. As much as he would hate losing a week with her, he would live. "You should do it."

She laughed, but there was no joy in the sound. "I knew you'd say that."

"What did you want me to say? Did you want me to tell you not to accept it and stay here?"

"Yes! No! I don't know. I just," she sighed as her hand drifted up to the pendant hanging around her neck, tracing a finger over its face. His eyes went to the 'T' that sat at the base of her throat and remembered back to last summer when he gave it to her. Maybe it was his own ego that convinced him to place it around her neck – a sign to all others that she was his and to stay away – but looking at it now, it symbolized more now than it did back then. It symbolized the trials and tribulations that had tested their relationship and how they managed to make it out on top, still holding onto each other.

Would this be another test?

Would they make it through this one together?

"Gabriella, listen to me," He grabbed her free hand and held it between both of his, "if you don't do this, you're going to regret it in the long run."

"Maybe I want to regret it. Maybe I want to live my life to the point that I won't feel like I'm going to drown just because I didn't do something that was logically right and do something that I felt was right in my heart." She looked at him with sad eyes. "Is it so wrong that I want these next few weeks to slow down so that I have more time to spend with my friends, with you?"

"Of course not, but it's only a week. You're acting like you're never going to see us again. There'll still be prom and graduation and the entire summer to look forward to. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Laughing, she pulled his hand closer to her and kissed his wrist. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For never giving up on me, on us."

He stared at her before pulling on her arm. "Come here," he said softly and she climbed over the mess they'd created to sit comfortably against his chest. "No matter what, Gabs, I will never give up on you." It should have been then that he came out and spilled his guts to her, but he kept it in. He didn't want it to make it seem like he was only saying it because they might not have much time left together. He also didn't want to tell her and give her another reason not to go.

It felt like an eternity had past when Troy finally expressed his decision to leave, but as they stood in the threshold of her balcony door, neither one had a desire to say their goodnights. Cupping her cheek, he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet caress wishing he could make time stop. She responded in time, her fingers clutching his shirt as if begging him to stay. Needing air, he leant his forehead against hers and brushed his thumb across her bottom lip.

"If you said yes, if you accepted, when would you need to leave?"

"By Friday."

Friday; just four days. "Will I still see you at school?"

She shook her head. "In order for us to get everything together, I would need to take the next four days off from school."

Shit. He wasn't sure if he could truly do this. Yes, it was only a week, but he spent the last year and three months by her side and he wasn't quite sure how he had managed to live without her before that. He kissed her again, unable to come up with the right words. Hearing the sound of the front door slam caused them to break apart.

"You should go," she whispered.

He nodded, but kissed her again; committing to memory the feel of her, the taste of her lips, the sound of her breath. He wanted to remember it all so that when she returned to him, it would seem as if no time had passed at all.

"Gabriella!" Her mother's voice forced her to pull away from him. Though her mother adored him, she doubt that she would be thrilled to find him in her daughter's bedroom when she wasn't home.

"My mom's coming."

His eyes opened and stared down at her. "Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

She giggled. "That's supposed to be my line."

He winked. "Night, Gabi."

"Goodnight, Troy."

He pecked her cheek before retreating over the balcony banister and down the tree. When he reached the bottom, he looked up and found her looking down at him. He blew her a kiss and started towards the front of the house.

* * *

Like she said, Troy didn't see Gabriella at all before she left to California. On one hand, he was grateful for it, knowing that if he saw her he might just cave and ask her not to go. On the other hand, he was bummed that he hadn't gotten to see her one last time. Taylor, her best friend, told him that she left early on Friday morning since her mother was driving them all the way there. He looked at his phone many times over the course of the day wanting to call her, but waiting until he was sure that she was too far to want to turn around if he decided to tell her that he changed his mind.

He awoke on Saturday morning without the same reservations and quickly dialed her number. He was both disappointed and surprised when she didn't answer. He tried her three more before the clock stuck noon, but there was no response. Deciding that maybe she was busy getting acclimated, he let it be but when he received no call from her, he began to wonder and worry. He called again, this time leaving a message on her voicemail to give him a call back when she had the chance and left it at that.

On Sunday, he stared at his phone willing it to ring with the familiar ring tone that was exclusively hers. He had been dismayed to find that he hadn't missed any calls or any texts from his genius girlfriend and it bothered him. Calling her one more time and receiving no answer, he decided to just turn his phone off so he could stop thinking about it.

Monday found him searching the halls for his class' Valedictorian and he found her at her locker. He walked up to her with a purpose, knowing if anyone knew what was going on with Gabriella it would be Taylor McKessie.

"Have you spoken to Gabriella?" he asked, causing her to spin around.

"Not since Friday," Her entire demeanor screamed distress, "and I'm worried."

The fact that she expressed her concern at not hearing from her best friend told him that something was wrong. If there was one thing Troy knew was that Gabriella had found a kindred spirit in Taylor and that was what made their friendship so strong. If she hadn't spoken to Gabriella since she left, then it must mean that something happened.

"Shit." He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his phone. Quickly dialing Gabriella's number, he waited until the voicemail came on. "Gabs, it's me. Please, please, call me back. Or call Taylor back. You've got us freaking out over here. Please, Baby, we just wanna know that you're okay. I miss you." He ended the call and sighed. "I don't like this."

"Me either."

* * *

Troy could barely concentrate during his classes; too focused on Gabriella. His stomach was in knots and it only got worse as the day continued. During lunch, he found Taylor and sat down across from her. His eyes begged for her to tell him that she'd heard from her, but the Brainiac shook her head. He could feel a headache beginning to form and his entire body felt tense. He hated this feeling and he wanted it to go away.

"Attention students." The crackle of the loud speaker brought the entire lunch room to silence. "Will Troy Bolton and Taylor McKessie please report to the principal's office. Thank you." All eyes were on them and their eyes were on each other.

Without saying a word, they stood and hurried out of the cafeteria. When they arrived at the principal's office, the entire atmosphere was sullen. What caught him off guard was Ms. Darbus crying in the corner. He looked to Taylor and she looked to him, both confused and frightened to know the reason behind their visit. He was surprised to find his father exiting Principal Matsui's office just seconds later and his concern grew.

"Dad?" Coach Bolton turned to look at his son and the sadness reflected in his blue eyes was one that he wasn't expecting. "Dad what's going on?" he asked as the knot in his stomach tightened.

"Son. Miss McKessie. I think you should both sit down." Taylor sat down, but Troy remained standing. "Troy, sit."

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on?"

"Troy, please, sit down first."

"I won't!"

"Son, I'm asking you to please…"

"Oh, just tell him, Jack!" Ms. Darbus shouted before another sob escaped her lips.

Jack Bolton sighed and stared at his son. "Fine, then." He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit that Troy had inherited from him. "On Friday afternoon, on their way to Stanford, California, Maria and Gabriella Montez were involved in a car accident." Troy's legs turned to jelly and he struggled to continue standing. He felt hands on his arm – Taylor's hands – and they helped him sit beside her.

"A-Are they okay?" Taylor asked. Troy was grateful that she could still speak because his words just would not come.

"Maria Montez survived with a broken leg, a shattered wrist, and some other bumps and bruises, but…"

But. Troy hated that word. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out where his father was going with this and Ms. Darbus' strangled sobs didn't help to quell the fear inside of him, but he wanted to hear what his heart was already telling him.

"But?" he questioned, his eyes finding his father's.

Jack lowered his gaze, unable to keep eye contact with his son. "But, unfortunately, Gabriella didn't make it."

If there were anything said after that, Troy didn't hear it. The only sound he could hear was the sound of his heart breaking within his chest. Gabriella was gone. His Gabriella was gone and he hadn't even told her that he loved her. Suddenly, the room seemed too small and he couldn't take being there anymore. He stood with as much strength as his legs would carry him and hurried out of the office. He didn't stop until he was free of the confining walls of East High's hallways. He collapsed onto the fountain ledge and put his head in his hands as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

Someone sat down beside him and he looked up. Taylor stared down at him with tears streaming down her face. Seeing the same sadness that he felt within him reflected in her eyes broke the dam that kept his emotions inside.

"I didn't even get to tell her that I love her," he confessed before he broke down. Within seconds, her arms were around him and they cried together. Cried for the one they lost: she for a lost friend, he for a lost love.

* * *

After telling Troy and Taylor about Gabriella's untimely death, Principal Matsui called an assembly to announce it to the school. With the exception of many in the freshman class, most of the student body had known Gabriella, though maybe not as well as others since she had only been there since January of the previous year. However, when you upset the status quo by being a brain and dating the captain of the basketball team, you tend to become somewhat of a celebrity. It was a mutual sense of sadness and Principal Matsui offered counseling for anyone who felt they needed it.

The rest of the week went by in a blur, at least to Troy it did.

Maria Montez was released from the hospital by the end of that week and Jack Bolton drove all the way to California to pick her up. Though most of her belongings had been inside of the SUV she'd been driving, she had a good many still inside the old house in Albuquerque. She'd been intended to move the rest of it after Gabriella graduated. She spent the week after recuperating and planning her daughter's funeral.

Troy spent that next week as a literal zombie. He didn't eat, he didn't speak, he barely slept, and he barely left his room. His parents worried about him. They knew how much Gabriella meant to him and how much she had become a constant in his life. They suggested on multiple occasions that he visit the school counselor, but he just gave them a look and retreated to his room.

* * *

Her funeral was to take place on a beautiful Friday in May, a full month after her death, and Troy was dreading it more than he'd ever feared for anything else. It was the day he was supposed to say goodbye to her forever and he didn't think he could do it. After school the Wednesday before, Troy sat in his pick-up truck just staring at the wheel. Looking up, he spotted the picture of her he had hanging from the rear view mirror.

"You were supposed to come back to me," he lamented. "You were supposed to come back to me and I was supposed to tell you how much love you."

Sighing, he started up the engine and left the parking lot. Deciding not to go straight home, Troy drove around Albuquerque letting his mind wander to memories of them. The memories did nothing to quell the rage that began to build up inside of him. He felt anger towards himself for being so stupid and not telling her what he felt for her and towards her for relying on him to tell her if she should or shouldn't go to Stanford. Rage so strong, he hadn't realized his speed had picked up until he had to swerve out of the way to avoid a pedestrian crossing the street. Unable to regain control of his truck, he hit the bridge siding head on; his front window shattering from a piece of concrete crashing through it and his truck careening straight into the river below.


	2. Finding Neverland

Chapter 2: Finding Neverland

"Troy."

This felt familiar, he thought as hand brushed through his hair. He was taken back to last summer; to the week before senior year started. He remembered sitting under the oak tree in Gabriella's backyard – the same one he climbed to reach her bedroom – with his head on her lap and her fingers combing through his hair. Up until that moment, he'd never felt so relaxed in his life. This made him feel the way he felt then.

"Troy."

 _It can't be_. His heart raced at the melodic sound of his name. For weeks, he dreamt about it and had finally come to accept that he would never hear that voice again, yet there it was. Yet, that voice – _her voice_ – had just spoken his name.

"Open your eyes, Wildcat."

He did, and he found his vision hazy and unfocused. Blinking a few times, his sight began to clear and he wanted to cry when he saw her leaning over him. She smiled as blue and brown met for the first time since that night they said their goodnights – neither knowing that it would be their last.

"Gabriella," he breathed, sitting up and turning to her.

"Hi."

He didn't speak, instead, deciding to crush his lips against hers. She returned his kiss with earnest and everything else fell to the wayside. He could be dreaming, but he didn't care. He just knew that she was here and he'd missed her more than he'd missed anything else.

* * *

 _I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your son has been in an accident._

Panic filled Jack Bolton's lungs as he burst through the doors of the Emergency Room. He knew he should wait for his wife's arrival, but he needed answers. He needed to know if his son was okay. Stumbling towards the receptionist, he smacked his hands down against the counter and startling her. He instantly felt bad for scaring her, but his concern for his boy was greater.

"Troy Bolton. I'm looking for Troy Bolton."

She nodded, seeing the terror in his eyes. "One moment, Sir," she spoke as she turned to the computer in front of her and began typing something into it.

"Jack!"

He swiveled just as his wife launched herself into his arms. "It's okay, Lucy. Everything's going to be okay."

"Have you heard anything?"

He shook his head. "I just got here."

"Sir?" He looked to the receptionist. "He's currently in surgery."

"Surgery?" Lucille squeaked out, feeling her legs giving out from underneath her. Jack held her up and to his chest.

The receptionist gave her a sympathetic smile. "Just have a seat in the waiting area. The doctor should be with you shortly."

Nodding, Jack ushered his wife to the waiting room and lowered her into a seat. He, then, sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his neck and cried. He knew he had to be strong for her, but he was having a hard time doing so.

* * *

Peace. That was the word he could use to describe how he was feeling at that moment. With his back against the soft grass and her head resting on his chest, Troy felt at peace and he never wanted it to end. He twirled a piece of her dark hair around his finger and sighed deeply.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, lifting her head slightly so that she could place her chin on his chest.

"How I never want to leave," he answered. "How I want to stay here with you forever."

There was a look in her eyes that told him she didn't approve of what he wanted. "You can't stay here, Troy."

"Why not?"

"Because." She sat up. "Because you don't belong here."

"How can I not belong here?" He propped himself on his elbows and stared at her silhouette in confusion. "You're here."

She twisted around so that she could look at him. "What's the last thing you remember before you woke up here?"

Though her question bewildered him, he tried to think back to the time before he found himself in this place with Gabriella at his side. He remembered being in the school parking lot and he remembered leaving it, but after that was a complete blur. "I don't," he started, shaking his head in response, but then it all came back to him.

"Troy?"

"I crashed my truck." His eyes met hers. "I remember it, now. Am I…am I dead?"

She shook her head. "No. No, you're not dead, and that's why you can't stay here." He watched as she stood and started away from him.

He jumped up and followed, grabbing her hand to keep her from going any further. "But I want to." He pulled her to him, resting a hand on her waist. "I want to stay here with you."

The smile she gave him was full of sadness as she reached up with her free hand to take his ear between her fingers. "I want you to stay here, too," she said as tears began to fall, "but you can't. There's too much for you back there."

"It's nothing without you."

"It's everything without me."

* * *

"Bolton?" Jack and Lucille stood and the doctor walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Dr. Marsh." He shook hands with both of them.

"How is he, Doctor?" Lucille asked. "Is he okay?"

"Your son is going to be fine. He has some minor cuts and bruises, and a shattered wrist. Luckily, he was already unconscious before he hit the water so there was little to no water in his lungs, but unfortunately, he also had some bleeding on the brain. We were able to get that under control, though, so he doesn't seem to be in any impending danger, but we're keeping him in the ICU for observation just as a precaution"

"Can we see him?"

"Of course, follow me."

Clinging to each other, they followed Dr. Marsh to the ICU ward of the hospital and Lucille nearly fainted at the sight of her baby boy with bandages covering his head. Jack caught her before she fell and Dr. Marsh went to grab a chair for her. When the good doctor returned, Jack helped her into the chair and kept a hand on her shoulder.

"When will he wake up?" Jack asked, knowing his wife was done asking questions for the moment.

"We don't know. It's up to him now."

"Paging Dr. Marsh. Paging Dr. Marsh. You're needed in the OR."

"Excuse me." They nodded and he exited.

"How could this have happened?"

"You know how."

She looked at him. "You're not saying… You don't think that he did this on purpose, do you?"

He shrugged. "I just know that he's been miserable without Gabriella. I'm not saying that that's what really happened, but I'm not saying that it's not a possibility."

Turning her gaze back to her son's prone figure. "Do you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know, Lucy. We just have to wait and see, and pray that we're enough for him to _want_ to wake up."

"I can't lose him, Jack. I don't think I could live if I did."

He knelt down in front of her. "We won't lose him," He took her hands in his, "and if we do, we will get through it together."

Feeling fresh tears forming behind her lids, she wrapped her arms around her husband and buried her face into his neck. His arms wound around her as she sobbed; his hands rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

* * *

By the next day, the entire school knew about Troy's accident. Though it had been on the news, none but the members of the basketball team knew the rest of it. Of how Troy was currently in a coma and the doctors weren't sure if he would wake up. Chad was a mess because of it. He couldn't imagine losing his best friend whom he's known since Pre-K.

Taylor found him on the roof, sitting on the bench that she imagined had been witness to many of Troy and Gabriella's moments. Remaining quiet, she moved closer and took a seat beside him. Neither said a word, instead preferring to take comfort in each other's presence.

"When we were eight," Chad started, breaking the silence, "I accidentally broke a vase that had been in my family for years. I knew my dad would kill me for running in the house and, incidentally, breaking it. Troy knew it, too, so he took the fall for me. To this day, I've never been able to repay him back. Now, I might not get the chance."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" He turned to her; his brown eyes full of sadness and anger. "Troy loved Gabriella more than anything – more than basketball. He loved her so much that he decided he was going to forsake U of A, the school we've been dreaming of attending since we were ten years old, and go to UC Berkeley because it was close to Stanford just so that he could be close to her. They say that you can't find real love in high school, but Troy did and she was taken away because some asshole didn't get enough sleep and got behind the wheel. Do you really think that he'd want to wake up when he could be with her?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Troy is strong and that he loves his parents and that he loves you. You're his brother. Do you really think he'd just leave you behind?"

He put his head in his hands. "I hate this!"

There were tears sliding down Taylor's cheek now as she witnessed the complete breakdown of someone she had known to be so strong. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she watched as his attention went to that shoulder and he took her hand in his.

* * *

"You have a choice that I didn't have, Troy," Gabriella voiced as she looked into her boyfriend's bright blue eyes that held so much sadness that she wished she could take away. "I was dead the moment my mom's SUV was hit. There was nothing that could be done for me." She moved closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. "But you, you have a choice to go back."

"But what if I don't want to go back?" He took her hands. "What if I just want to stay here with you forever?"

"So you'd leave everything behind? What about your parents? What about Chad? All of the members of your team? You'd leave them?"

Glancing away from her, he let her words settle into his head. Honestly, he never stopped thinking about the people waiting for him. He thought of how his parents would react to him never waking up again; how Chad would become a completely different person without him. It hurt to think about the lives that would be effected by his death. Much in the same way that lives were changed when Gabriella died.

"I won't be able to live the same life without you," he answered, his eyes finding hers again.

"But you'll live."

Threading his fingers through hers, he held her hand tight, knowing that she was right. He remembered when his grandfather died. His grandmother was a complete mess without him, but she lived another ten years without him, though his absence was always felt. He would live without her because he would live for her. Reaching up with his free hand, he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"Do you remember how I told you that I had narrowed my choices down to three schools?" She nodded. "Well, on the morning that you left, I'd already decided on which one I was going to go to."

"Which one?"

He gave her a small smile. "University of California at Berkeley."

"What?"

"University of California at Berkeley. A school that was only going to be thirty-nine point six miles from you."

"Troy, I…"

He shook his head. "You don't have to say anything."

"Why? Why would you follow me all the way to California?"

"Because I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth if it meant staying by your side."

Instead of answering with words, she pushed herself onto her toes and kissed him soundly. His hand grasped her waist and pulled her closer. Breaking away just moments later, he stared into her chocolate brown eyes and remembered that New Years Eve when they first met; how he stared into her eyes and knew he would never be the same. He loved her then; he loved her still.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you."

"But I do." She touched his jaw, realizing what his words meant. "Because I'll miss you just as much."

They kissed again as he began to feel himself begin to slip away. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong; you're waking up."

"What?" His voice was panicked. "No, I don't wanna go yet. I wanna stay here just a little while longer."

She shook her head. "You've already chosen. Even if you never actually said it, your heart has already chosen to return to the world of the living."

The world around him was beginning to fade in front of his eyes and he looked to her; his mind screaming at him to tell her the truth before it was too late. "I love you, Gabriella."

Smiling, she pushed up onto her toes once more. "I love you, too, Troy," she whispered before connecting their lips for the last time.

 _I will always be here._

* * *

He awoke with the taste of her still on his lips. The beeping beside him told him where he was and his gaze fluttered over to the sight of his mother sleeping away on the chair beside his bed. His mouth was dry from disuse, but he wanted to get his mother's attention. It was then that his father walked into the room; his blue eyes widening when he saw that his son was staring right back at him.

"Troy?"

"Hi, Dad," he croaked out with a small smile.

Never in his seventeen years of life had Troy ever seen his father cry. In that moment, though, when Jack saw that his only son was awake and alive, the usually 'made of stone' Coach Bolton broke down and cried tears of joy that his boy had returned to him. He crossed the room and hugged his son the best way he could without hurting him.

"I'm so glad to see you, Son."

"I'm glad to see you, too, Dad."

"Jack?" Lucille asked as she begun waking from her slumber. When she saw Troy looking back at her, however, she became fully awake and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Troy?"

"Hi, Ma."

She flung herself at her baby boy and cried. "Don't ever scare us like that again," she reprimanded as she pressed kiss after kiss to his forehead.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

Gabriella's funeral came and went while Troy was recovering in the hospital, and though he was upset that he hadn't gotten a chance to say his final goodbye, he was slightly relieved that he didn't have to see her in that cold state. He would rather remember her the way he saw her in his dream world: alive and smiling at him. He was released three days afterwards, but was still forced to stay at home. This caused him to miss prom (though he wouldn't have gone anyway) and the last full week of school.

One Saturday evening, a month and a half after Gabriella's death, Troy found himself sitting in his bedroom feeling as if he were going to go stir crazy. Luckily for him Chad came bursting through the door like a whirlwind; going through his dresser and throwing articles of clothing at him.

"Get dressed, we're going out."

"Where?" he asked as he stood.

"You'll see."

After getting dressed, Troy followed Chad to his car, still curious as to where they were going. He didn't think much of it, though; guessing that they would be meeting with the other members of their team to hang out. When Chad bought them to East High, however, he was a bit bewildered.

"Why are we here, Chad?" he asked.

"You'll see," Chad responded before pulling open the door to the school building.

His confusion grew. Why was the school unlocked on a Saturday evening? As they traversed through the empty hallways, Troy's mind memory realized that Chad was leading him to the rooftop garden and his confusion deepened. When they reached the open air, he was amazed to find most of the senior class standing around on the rooftop; each with a lit lantern in their hands.

"It's about time!" Taylor exclaimed as she walked over to them.

"Calm down, woman. I said I'd bring him, didn't I?" Chad smirked.

"Yeah, but you're fifteen minutes late."

"That might have been my fault," Troy answered. "It's hard to get dressed when you have an arm in a sling." Though he only had a shattered wrist, Dr. Marsh wanted him to keep it in a sling so as to keep it from being agitated. "What is all of this?"

"A candlelight vigil," responded Jason Cross, one of the members of his team, "except with lanterns instead of candles."

"We wanted to do something for Gabriella," spoke Kelsi, the brilliant musical composer whose song had given him the courage to refuse to give up on Gabriella back when they were just friends. It seemed like a lifetime ago, yet it had only been a year. "And for you. We know you missed her funeral, so we wanted to give you something to help you say goodbye."

Tears trickled down his cheeks and he reached out to pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us. It was all Chad and Taylor's idea." He released her and looked at his best friend and the girl who was hurting just as much as he was.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, Hoops."

"We just wanted you to see that we're here for you."

"Yeah, we're all in this together."

A chorus of laughter filled the air and Taylor handed Troy the lantern that was meant for him. He held it as she lit it and he smiled when he saw Gabriella's name, as well as his, written on it. So much lost, so much found.

"Everyone ready?" Taylor asked and a chorus of 'yes' rang out. She looked to Troy. "Will you do us the honors?"

He nodded and released the lantern. Around him, glowing lights followed, but he could only concentrate on his. He was brought back to the summer before senior year when he had made an ass of himself and almost lost his friends to his ego. It was only until Gabriella had quit her job at the country club and ended their relationship that he realized how stupid he was being. She was his voice of reason and now she was gone. A single tear slid down his face as he watched the glow from the lanterns grow further and further away. He hoped that wherever she was, she could see them and know that they were for her.

* * *

 _Gabriella Montez_

 _December 18_ _th_ _, 1990 – April 11_ _th_ _, 2008_

Troy stood at her grave with his eyes fixed on the picture that sat against the headstone. He stared at her smiling face in the photograph and quickly flashed back to his dream world where that smile was accompanied by a laugh. His heart warmed as he remembered that sound. Kneeling down, he was careful to move his flowing red robe out of the way and placed a matching red cap on top of the gravestone.

"We did it, Gabs; we graduated," he whispered as he reached up to trace the etching of her name. "I just wish you could've been there with us. I know you're probably wondering why I'm here. Don't worry, I'm not staying long." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the 'T' pendant that had once found a home around her neck. Her mother had given it back to him, claiming that Gabriella would have wanted him to have it, but he knew he couldn't keep it. "I came to give you this. No matter what your mother says, it belongs to you. I wish I could have gotten a chance to place it around your neck, but I kinda missed your funeral. You remember, right? Crashed my truck? Ended up in a short coma? I spent a week and half recovering from it." He placed it beside the red cap and kissed her gravestone. "I hope you know how much you truly meant to me. I meant it when I said that I wouldn't be able to live the same life without you. You brought so much into it when I met you and it's going to be completely different now that you're gone." Tears slid down his cheek and hit the grass below. "You changed my life, you changed _me_ and I'll never truly get a chance to repay you for it. So I'll make you a promise: I'll live for you; I'll live the life you would want me to live. I'll live long and happy, but only if you promise that you'll be the first one to greet me when I die. Promise?"

The wind blew around him and he took that as a response to his question. Nodding, he stood and started away from her grave, but stopped mid-step. He turned and stared one last time at the picture of her smiling face and smiled back.

"I love you, Gabriella."

As he walked towards his father's car, he felt as if someone had just grabbed his hand and he looked at the empty space. He knew it was her, though he couldn't see her, and it brought him peace. To him, this was her telling him that no matter where he went, no matter what type of life he lived, she would be by his side; that she would never truly leave him. It gave him true hope in the saying: 'The people you love never really leave you if you keep them in your heart.' In his heart is where she lay and in his heart is where she would stay. Forever and always.

 **A/N: I'm not considering this a reentry into this fandom. This story was pure spur of the moment, inspired by an HSM music video I made six years ago called 'Airplanes.' It was meant to be a single chapter story, but I made it into two knowing that it would be freaking long if it was just one chapter. Both are nine pages long, btw. First chapter gets its name from 'Wildfire' by Marianas Trench (what I was listening to when I started writing it). Second chapter is named after 'Finding Neverland' sung by Zendaya from Finding Neverland the musical (also what I was listening to when I wrote it).**


End file.
